vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Vampire Diaries Universe Deceased
This is the list of the deceased/destroyed characters on The Vampire Diaries series. |-|Vampire= The Originals *Mikael - Staked; killed by Klaus *Finn Mikaelson - Staked; killed by Matt Donovan *Alaric Saltzman - Died due to Elena's death caused by Rebekah *Kol Mikaelson - Staked; killed by Jeremy Gilbert Normal Vampires *Vicki Donovan - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Lexi Branson - Staked; killed by Damon Salvatore *Logan Fell - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Noah - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Ben McKittrick - Burned; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Bethanne - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Frederick - Staked; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Henry - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Harper - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Pearl - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Anna - Staked; killed by John Gilbert *Trevor - Decapitation; killed by Elijah *Slater - Staked himself due to Elijah's compulsion *Cody Webber - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Rose - Staked; mercy kill by Damon Salvatore *Isobel Flemming - Burned in the sun, suicide due to Klaus' compulsion. *Jenna Sommers - Staked; killed by Klaus *Bill Forbes - Failure to transition; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Sage - Died due to Finn's death *Troy - Died due to Finn's death *Mary Porter - Staked; killed by Kol Mikaelson *Will - Heart extraction; killed by Damon |-|Werewolves= *Richard Lockwood - Broken neck; killed by a tomb vampire *Mason Lockwood - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Brady - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Stevie - Broken neck; killed by Elijah *Jules - Heart extraction; killed by Klaus *George Lockwood - Unknown *Niklaus' Father - Killed by Mikael |-|Hybrids= *Ray Sutton - Heart extraction; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Paige - Failure to transition; killed by Klaus *Tony - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Mindy - Decapitation; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Daniel Warren - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah *Dean - Heart Shoot Out; killed by Connor Jordan *Nate - Decapitation; killed by Connor Jordan *Chris - Decapitation; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Adrian- Killed by Klaus *Kimberley- Killed by Klaus *Tyler's Pack- Killed by Klaus |-|Witches= *Bree - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore *Bonnie Bennett - Overuse of Spirit magic, Dark magic, and Expression. *Sheila Bennett - Overuse of magic *Emily Bennett - Burned; killed by Founder's Council *Luka Martin - Burned; killed by Damon Salvatore *Jonas Martin - Bitten/Broken neck; killed by Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore *Greta Martin - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Maddox - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Gloria - Stabbed; killed by Katherine Pierce *Ayana - Unknown *Henrik Mikaelson - Slaughtered by werewolves *Mikael and Esther's firstborn - Killed by a plague *Esther - Stabbed; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Val - Unknown *Caitlin Shane - Overuse of Magic *Sam Shane - Car accident *Massak - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Aja - Stabbed; killed by Caroline *Eleven Witches - Died due to Aja's death; caused by Caroline |-|Humans= *Grayson Gilbert - Drowned; car accident *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert - Drowned; car accident *Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *William Tanner - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Zach Salvatore - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Joseph Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Franklin Fell - Unknown *Businessman and Coachman - Drained of blood; killed by Katherine Pierce *Trudie Peterson - Broken neck; killed by Mystery Man *Mystery Man - Compelled by Isobel Flemming to kill himself *Samantha Gibbons - Broken neck; killed by Damon Salvatore *Giuseppe Salvatore - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Carter - Drained of blood; killed by Caroline Forbes *Aimee Bradley - Broken spine; killed by Katherine Pierce *Sarah - Broken neck; compelled by Katherine Pierce to get herself killed by Tyler Lockwood *Jessica Cohen - Drained of blood; killed by Damon Salvatore *Johnathan Gilbert - Unknown *Thomas Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Honoria Fell - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *John Gilbert - Life force taken to prevent Elena from becoming a vampire *Andie Star - Compelled by Stefan Salvatore to jump down from a platform *Derek - Drained of blood; killed by Klaus *Dana - Drained of blood; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Tobias Fell - Murdered; killed by Frederick *Brian Walters - Staked; killed by Alaric Saltzman *Marianna Lockwood - Drained of blood, decapitated; killed by Stefan Salvatore *Zachariah Salvatore - Stabbed; killed by Samantha Gilbert *Samantha Gilbert - Killed herself trying to prevent The Darkness from consuming her *Pastor Young - Explosion; suicide *11 members of the Town Council - Explosion; killed by Pastor Young *Carol Lockwood- Drowned; killed by Klaus *Mrs. Young - She died of cancer. *Mysterious Attacker - Flying hatchet; killed by Katherine Pierce *Atticus Shane - Unknown. *Jolene - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Silas' Lover - Unknown; killed by Qetsiyah |-|The Five= *Alexander and his four comrades - Stabbed; killed by Klaus *Connor Jordan - Broken neck; killed by Elena Gilbert *Jeremy Gilbert - Broken neck; killed by Silas *Galen Vaughn - Possibly died from starvation See also Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Vampire Hunters